


Quiet

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It shouldn't have taken that long for Auston to realize something was wrong but it did.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before the by-week

It shouldn't have taken that long for Auston to realize something was wrong but it did. He had been on the couch, reading, having been up for hours while Mitch slept.

It was nearing noon when Mitch finally stumbled from the bedroom in a pair of sweats and a old t-shirt. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he yawned as he made his way to the couch.

He didn't say a word as he flopped down on the couch beside Auston. He squirmed a bit before settling with his back against Auston's side. Mitch tugged at Auston's right arm until he had it draped across his chest and then sighed contentedly.

They sat like that for nearly twenty minutes, Auston continuing to read his book and Mitch messing with his phone when Auston realized how quiet it still was. He tightened his arm around Mitch, "Hey you all right?"

Mitch nodded. "Just tired,"

"The doctors..."

"Said it was nothing to worry about," Mitch finished. "Just a cold. Nothing some rest and medication wouldn't fix."

Auston looked down at Mitch, who looked pale. Well he always looked pale but this was different. "You should get more vitamin C," Auston said.

That startled a laugh out of Mitch. "What? You think I should eat a orange a day?"

"You know broccoli actually has..." Auston shook his head. Mitch didn't care about trivial facts about broccoli and it had nothing to do with the point he was trying to get too.

Mitch had tipped his head back and was looking at Auston a slightly amused look on his face.

Taking a deep breath Auston said, "You should come home with me? Nearly a week of sun would do you good."

Mitch's blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"My family loves you," Auston said "They'll be thrilled to have you there."

Mitch smiled fondly. "You don't have to convince me," he murmured. "I'd love to come home with you."

"Good," Auston said, nodding his head.

Mitch snuggled back against him, sighing contentedly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Found That Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614276) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace)




End file.
